


Ukiyo

by kakane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Relating and unrelated plots, Short Stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakane/pseuds/kakane
Summary: --Ukiyo : "the floating world." Detaching from the bothers of life.--Just drabbles and Short stories of Red and Hibiki, in no particular order.Works under this Title*Rutilant -one shot*Qui n’avance pas, recule -multi-chapter





	1. Rutilant

I'm sorry but this chapter had been removed for the time being.  
However, if you would like to still read it [click here](https://x-xhiro.tumblr.com/post/181537816993/more-youre-kinda-loud-for-you-anyway)


	2. Qui n’avance pas, recule (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, that was inspired by an old fanfiction. . .  
> Red comes home from Mt.Silver

       -. . .Prologue. . .-

Red was reluctant to come back down from the home he made on Mt. Silver. In fact Hibiki persuaded him that he should come down and visit his family for the holiday season.  Of course, he was going to come down for New Years’ since it is an important holiday. However, Hibiki said that it’s not like taking a few extra weeks off from _his_ mountain is going to hurt, and his mother would _appreciate_ being able to spend more time with him, probably. Red first just brushed off the younger trainer words. He's not going to be guilt tripped by Hibiki using his mother. Then, Hibiki (who didn’t like Red’s initial reaction) said he’ll let Red sleep on it, so he’ll stay the night rather than wasting his time returning up tomorrow to be told “no.”  Which answers Red suspicion of Hibiki’s extra backpack, the younger trainer had planned this. Not only that but the extra food he brought for them was none other than his own mom’s famous cinnabar burgers. He said they were leftovers, yet they didn’t taste like they were even a day old. It didn’t have that marinade of the spices and sauces that leftovers seem to have, and they tasted fresh like they were just made before Hibiki hiked up the mountain. Or maybe it was all in Red’s mind. Red thought how bright Hibiki must think he is, but it’s not going to work. He’s not going to fall into Hibiki's schemes. However, with every bite of the rice-bun burger, he kept thinking about a woman in the early morning preparing the food he’s eating now. He doesn’t even know what Hibiki’s mom looks like, does she look like his mom, tiny and soft? Does she smile and easily resign herself to any situations; although her dark eyes will betray her as the true emotions’ that flickers in them? Red shook his head and tried to continue with the rest of the night. Hibiki’s manipulative mind games aren’t going to get the best of him he told himself.

He decided that Hibiki is a sorcerer, enchanter, or whatever and placed a spell on him. Just like in the book the trainer gave him to read. Every time he looked at Hibiki, his words started to ring in his ear. “ _Your mother would appreciate it_.” And thought of the boy’s mom making a meal early in the morning for them was so vividly imagine and imprinted on his mind. Finally, he couldn’t take it. He’s been trying to sleep for about an hour. But Hibiki's the words grew louder, and the picture grew stronger.  Red, just like his mom, resigned himself to defeat. This sorcerer, Hibiki won.

He looked over next to him seeing Hibiki still up and reading a book using the low flames of the fire as light. Red shook him by the shoulder, Hibiki looked at him wide-eyed (surprise by the sudden shake and dazed from the interruption from his story). Red nodded, he’s verbally inept, it's all he can do now. After a moment Hibiki understood and smiled as he closed his book. Hibiki said great, and tomorrow morning they’ll leave for pallet town. Red blinked, he doesn’t want to go home quite yet, and he’s curious. Hibiki observed Red’s hesitant, and there's more what Red would like to say if he could. So, after a short game of questioning, 5 minutes total. Hibiki's getting even better at this. The younger trainer restates, tomorrow morning, they’ll clean up, leave for New Bark town, then the next day Red will go back to Pallet town. Hibiki looked so proud of himself, got what he wanted. Red sighs as the complete realization of his defeat dawn on him. He points to the firewood, wordlessly telling Hibiki to put another log or two in the fire before he goes to sleep.

-. . .-

Red gets ready to leave Hibiki’s house, thanking Hibiki’s mother for her hospitably. She's tall (at least compared to his mom), slender, and had human features of a ninetail's face* was the best way to describe it — kind of like how Hibiki's face is a humanized vulpix's. Her genes run strong in Hibiki, he noticed.

Red nodded when Hibiki asked if he would email him once he gets home, to pallet town, and not going to sneak back up to Mt. Silver, is he? Nonverbally, Red gave his word; he won’t try to sneak back up. He looked at the boy’s mother, who warmly smiled back. Red can’t lie to Hibiki, and now he can’t lie to his mother either. In a bow, he gives a final “Thank you” and waves before he leaves to Pallet town. Hibiki and his mother watched him let Charizard lead him home until they couldn’t see him anymore.

-. . .-

_Hibiki heard a ping from the computer, he received an email._

* * *

 

**_To:_ ** _Kaneda Hibiki                                                                   Receive: Date: Dec 10. Time: 21:34_

**_From:_ ** _Tajiri Red_

**_Subject: [No Subject]_ **

_I’m back home, in pallet town._

_Thanks again for allowing me to stay for a bit. Maybe I can come back to visit soon. Plus,_

_I think Pikachu is lovesick from Volty. We might have to reunite them ww_

_Anyway,_

_Talk to you later._

* * *

 

_Hibiki smiles and holds back a giggle in his throat. He creeps down the steps to see his mother drinking some tea at the dining table. “Task 1 of the plan was a success! He's now back home.” He happily told her as he sits in the open seat next to her._

_“Oh, good. I’m glad our worked paid off!” She quietly laughed. "See, a mother's fresh cooking was the perfect tool to make him what to go home. Just like how I call you all the time."_

_Hibiki nodded, then he realized what his mother said. Bewildered he looked at her._

_Hibiki’s mother giggled, "I'm kidding."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ninetail-faced was an attempted to use the term "kitsune-gao" fox-faced [Link text](http://jpninfo.com/28252)
> 
> So, Qui n’avance pas, recule is my going to pilot project. I would like to develop its own work but for now, it'll be posted here along with plot points here and there. Since it's a "pilot" everything a work in progress and may change some later on. Especially the surnames.  
> "Qui n’avance pas, recule" translate to "Who doesn't move forward, recedes"
> 
> This is originally inspire from a story from fanfiction.net where it's implied Red and Gold goes to Kalos  
> [The fanfic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9930587/1/Red-Comes-Home-for-Christmas)  
> I really like the idea, and wanted to do my own a take on them living in Kalos along with problems that can be faced by anyone living in a new culture.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little "teaser", the pilot chapter will be coming soon!  
> Happy New Year!


	3. Qui n’avance pas, recule (Prologue part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of prologue

So, now Red is laying in bed, in his childhood room. Pikachu is still asleep next to him. He hasn't done anything productive, or what he considers productive. In fact, Red feels like his in some type of time warp, he's young adult mind is stuck in his past 7-year-old body. He finally forced out of bed. It was still dark, but he told Hibiki he wanted to visit. Just to mix up the scenery of the dull town, he's accustomed too. After getting ready, he heads downstairs to find his mom up. He blinks a few times then looks at the closest window. It's still early, the sun is just barely rising.

"Oh. Good morning. I made some breakfast for you at least." Oh right, he told her he's leaving early to Johto through a note. "If you in a hurry I can pack it up fast." She said. Red shook his head and gets two mugs out from the cover. "There's coffee made, or you can make some tea," his mom said fixing the food on a plate. Red just pour coffee in both mugs and sits at the table. He pours cream until he's coffee looks like melted caramel. His mother places a plate of food in front of him.

She does seem happy, sometimes if he catches her by herself, she's smiling to herself. When he goes back to Mt. Silver, he should try to contact her more.

-. . .-

Red rings the doorbell to the old house. He waits a couple minutes to not find Hibiki but a boy his age with hasher angler features. Kenichi, he thinks the name was, Hibiki's older brother. "You're here already?" He mutters, but it wasn't meant to be rude. Red did come earlier then he told Hibiki, so he probably wasn't anticipated until later. And, that was his fault he should've messaged him, on the pokegear he forgets he has. "Well, come on in. Hibiki's in the kitchen." As Red took his shoes off, Kenichi put his on. As he was taking his coat off the coat rack, he says, "You can put your coat here." Kenichi gave a little bow and left out the door. Lucky the house hasn't changed since the few weeks he was here. As he approached the kitchen, he hears shuffles and clings from dishware. When he was at the kitchen Pikachu jump off his shoulders making a thud. Seeing the cake pans, Hibiki and his mother were baking.

"Oh Red! You're early." Hibiki exclaims and smiles at Pikachu who wanted to greet him.

"Welcome, I'm sorry about the mess." His mother said giving a little head bow and goes to wipe the counter and table. Red returns the bow, he feels terrible knowing he could’ve given a heads up.

"Who let you in?" Hibiki asks as he places the cake pan in the oven, he picks Pikachu up who was patiently waiting. Red mouths, "Ken-" still unsure if he has the correct name.

"He didn't even tell me he was leaving." Hibiki's mom said, noticing Red was trying to say the familiar name. She lets her long hair down with a huff, "That boy sometimes. . ."

"Would you like some tea?" Hibiki asks, seem not to notice his brother's actions, and giving Pikachu a scratch behind his ear. Red shook his head. "Some water, then?" Red shook his head again. Hibiki stares at his older friend for a moment, not in a strange way, he’s gathering his thoughts.

"Oh before we do anything I want to give you something." Hibiki beckoned Red to follow him to his room. Leaving his mother alone in the kitchen. Hibiki takes him up the stairs and opens the door to a dark room. Pikachu immeadiently notice Volty on Hibiki's bed. He leaps from his arms to go greet her, jumping over Typhloison. Hibiki turns the light on and walk over to his bed, nudging Typhloiosn. He pulls a box from underneath his bed. Red sits cross-legged on the floor near Hibiki. Hibiki pushes the box over to him. It was neatly packaged. Once it was open, he saw a black plain leather jacket, the inside was lined with a light mareep wool fabric. "A Christmas present!" Hibiki laughs. He looks at Hibiki. "Don't worry about it, it was on sale! Now you can be stylish when you're out and about in civilization." Red gives a breathy scoff out of amusement. "Go on. See if it fits.” Red smooths out the new jacket. Fixes the collar, bend his arms, testing the coat out. It fits well. "Oh wow, you look so cool," Hibiki chuckles. "Do you like it?" Red took a moment looking at it down at the jacket. Finally, he nods, and it does look cool.

-. . .-

Red and Hibiki end up meeting Hibiki's friends, Silver, and Kotone. A thorough game of questioning, and no handwritten hints. Hibiki and Red decide to "adventure" around the small town. Red sits Pikachu and Volty on Typhlosion. Hibiki laughs making a comment to his Pokémon, "I guess you're a love boat, Typho."

Red had seen some of Johto before when on business with the league, but New Bark was hidden away in the forest and boarded against the sea, the atmosphere was both airy and eerie. The people were warm and bright, but the old building and in crowding trees gave a weird look from the past, Red thought. Upon entering Hibiki's usual meeting place, they see a red-haired boy leaning against a tall post. His arms were cross, and he was intensely focused on the ground. Hibiki kicks some small pebbles hitting the boy's shoe.

“Have you been waiting long?” Hibiki asks him.

“No.”

“Oh. You remember meeting Red before, right?”

“Um. Yea. . .” Silver replies acknowledging Red. Hibiki tries to convince his two friends to hike up Mt. Silver once. However, there were complications, so he ended up asking Red to come down to roam around the base of the mountain with them. The forest at the bottom of the mountain is thick, and they ended up getting lost for a few hours. Actually, it was fun, trying find a way out of the dense forest.

“Has Kotone stop by yet?” Hibiki looks around like he expects her to pop out.

Silver shakes his head, “Not yet.” There was a moment of silence between the boys. Hibiki furrows his brow. Red thought, this isn’t the Silver he met, and by the concern expression on Hibiki’s face, this isn’t a norm for his friend either.

Hibiki looks over his shoulder, someone is approaching. Kotone comes running over with a blue little fur ball following her, “Gak. I’m late, sorry!” She stops to catch her breath, “I had chores, and I already got in trouble for not doing them!"

“You’re always in trouble for not doing our chores.” Hibiki snickers, trying to lighten the mood. Kotone glances at Silver, who's unresponsive, then looks at Hibiki who gives a subtle shrug.

"Oh. Hello again, Red!" She cheerful greets the oldest one, deciding not to push it. Red gives a half smile and wave, which he received a toothy grin from her. "So, where are we heading off to?"

Hibiki shrugs, "Nowhere, really, maybe we can explore the woods or-"

"We can go to Tojo Falls." Silver coldly cuts him off.

Hibiki blinks, before he gives a small smile, "That's a great idea. Do you guys want to go to Tojo Falls?" Red and Kotone just agree.

Although the waterfall isn't very far away, walking did take a considerable amount of time. Yet, it was enjoyable, Kotone had lots of stories. She knew about all the rumors in town. Who's planning to propose to who, who's going to move away, what are the debates of the town committed. Red noted, she's very opinionated. She had a strong belief and stand firm in them, but she wasn't ignorant.

"I hope they don't tear down the building it has lots of history to it. It should be preserved!" She proclaims.

"Why don't you go to the meetings? I'm sure the older people there would love seeing a young girl getting involved." Hibiki replies the only one who can contribute at this moment.

"It's because she gets bored and can't sit still." Silver quietly interjects. He's been keeping to himself most of the time, occasionally answering questions.

"Ahh, I can't help it the beginning is so boring with the introductions and such."

"I suppose it can't be helped...But after the boring stuff is done, it gets pretty entertaining. You just have to stick it out for a bit." says Hibiki. Kotone responds with a groan. Red smiles in amusement. He looks at Typhlosion who now carries, Pikachu, Volty, and Marill. Three's a crowd, huh, Pikachu, Red thought.

 

The water roars as it hits the rocky bottom. It's a sight, though. Hibiki walks Red as close to the edge that's still within safety. Before Kotone calls them back over.

"Was there a reason you wanted to come here, Silver?" Kotone asks in a raised voice. The red-head pulls out a large envelope from his shoulder bag with a tin box.

"What's that?"

"The past. Hibiki can Typhlosion burn this."

"He can." Silver hands the tin placing the envelope inside to Hibiki. Hibiki puts it on the ground in front of his fire-type, waving for the smaller rodent-like Pokémon to get off. He points to the tin and single gentle word, Typhlosion raised himself to his hind legs breathing deep. Before returning to all fours again and huffs into the tin. The burn starts slow, but it's not too long before the envelope was wholly consumed. It took a few minutes, but soon there was nothing left but ash. Hibiki pets Typhlosion, indicating a good job. Red watches Silver who just released a sigh of relief? He's more relaxed now as if all the tension was in that envelope.

Hibiki experimentally touches the tin, Typhlosion's preciseness and the cold air kept the metal from being too hot touch. He presents it to Silver.

"This is okay?" Hibiki asks.

Silver nods, "Can you wash it away?"

"Um. Sure. Kotone hold this." Hibiki hands her the box and the walk near the river where the water was the calmest. They sit along the edge, and Hibiki scoops water into the box. After there was enough water to dilute the ashes, Kotone dumps it into the river. They repeat the process a few more times to make sure the tin is clean. Once it was clean, they return the two bystanders. Kotone hands the tin back to Silver.

“How do you feel?” Hibiki asks him.

Silver sighs again, “I feel normal now. I had to get rid of it.”

“You should’ve just gone to a shrine, have a professionally ceremony.” Kotone tells him.

“Knowing I can trust you two, I feel better doing it this way.” Silver replies.

Hibiki turns to Red and smiles, “I hope you didn’t mind all this.” Red shakes his head (he doesn’t mind) and opens his mouth, “Ah-I.” Hibiki makes a sharp gasp. Catching the other two attention.

“You can speak!” Hibiki’s excited, “Say more! Bless us with your wonderful voice!” Red, normally would laugh this off, but not knowing Silver and Kotone as well made him sheepish.

“It’s okay, Hibiki’s just a moron. Don’t hesitant hitting him when he acts up.” Silver says as he elbows Hibiki’s side. It wasn’t painfully enough to serious hurt him but Hibiki did finch and held his side.

“Don’t be mean Silver!” Kotone holds a laughter back as she slaps Silvers hand.

It seems that everything back to normal with them.

-...-

After exploring the surrounding area of Tojo Falls for hours, they finally decide to head back before it gets dark. Hibiki and Red waves to their friends. Kotone and Marill run back home, and Silver who walks to Professor Elm's home.

"It's really dark now. Are you going to head home now, or do you want to stay over? I'm sure it'll be okay." Red thought, he looks over to Pikachu. "Stay," he mouths, sadly he couldn't sound the word this time. So, the head inside to Hibiki's home.

Kenichi was at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Oh, I thought you were Father! When did you get back?"

"Hm, 30 minutes ago." He replies, "Oh, those sweets you and mother were making, she left one with this note." He taps the paper on the table. 

"Father and I are taking the other cake to his parents. Since there's company is over help yourselves to the small one. -Mama"

"Oh, nice!"

"Well, go on. Make some tea." Kenichi commands. Hibiki clicks his tongue but complies. His brother gesture to Red, 'take a seat.'  Kenichi goes back to reading, Hibiki explained before "he's not trying to be rude, it's just the way he is sometimes. He said he feels like forcing conversation on you too, and . . ." Hibiki trails off, and never finished what he was going to say.

 

In a few minutes, Hibiki sets the wooden tray with the pot of tea, honey jar and the dishware in the middle of the table. He serves the drink, then the cherry tea cake to each of them before he sits down. He waits for Red to take a bite, "Is it good?" Red nods and takes a sip of tea. "I made this one myself, I'm glad good. I used frozen cherries, so I wasn't sure if that was going to change it."

 

"Oh look. These were cookies Kotone made, want to try some?" He asks Red. Red takes one.

Kenichi gets up, "Are you going to eat all that?"

"I- well, Kotone made them for Silver and me."

When passing Hibiki, Kenichi grabbed his little brother's side to mess with him. Which makes Hibiki finch and pushes the other's hand away. "You've been eating a lot of sweets lately. Be careful you down want to balloon up." He laughs. Hibiki's face went red. Red kept his composer, but he felt uncomfortable. Maybe it's a sibling thing, Daisy was always sweet, but sometimes she would get after Green. He couldn't tell if Kenichi was trying to humiliate Hibiki or a joke that's gone wrong. Kenichi just places his dishes in the sink before leaving to the living room.

Hibiki's stares at the food left on his plate. Red watches Hibiki, who glares at his food, and in defiance, he takes a bite of the cake. However, after that bite, his eyes widen realizing it was a point of no return and he shouldn't have done that, but what is there to do now by swallow. Red taps Hibiki's arm which breaks him away from self-loathing thoughts.

"Wa-" Red managed and clears his throat. He mouths, "want to do something else?" Hibiki light up, and nods. He takes the dishes, throwing away the rest of his food, setting them in the sink. He also places Kotone's treats away.

He races Red up the stairs. They discover Pichu hiding, sleeping, in the futon bedding closet. Hibiki sets up the bedding in the room with the television that he and his brother shares for movies and games. Typhlosion and three electric rodents follow them into the "play" room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Red nods, not minding anything they do. Hibiki pulls out some movies and long tv series. Red notes, he likes movies and shows based off of classic literature and plays or musicals.

-. . .-  
"It was originally planned for six months or a year."

Hibiki shifts the pokegear to his other ear, uncomfortable. "That's a six-month difference."

"I know. I hope you didn't mind, but I opted for the year. It'll give you time if you want to sightsee or play around with the league there."

Hibiki did mind not being able to participate as much in the plan making, but Green was the one to bring this opportunity. So, he should appreciate all Green has done. And he's right a year gave more time to experience Kalos.

"Also, there was another change." Hibiki didn't say anything talking on the phone was not his forte, there are no obvious language cues.

"You two are going to leave a few days early." A pause. "January 1st is okay?"

"Um. I suppose so." Hibiki's mind was racing, now they're leaving almost a week early, he feels unprepared. "Did. Did you explain this to Red already?"

"No. I haven't even told him that's he's invited to go." Green reply, unconcerned. He heard Hibiki's sharp gasp in the receiver but before the younger boy can sputter out any words. "It's fine," Green continued. "He's better at making decisions when he doesn't have time to think."

Hibiki looks down at his feet, there's nothing else he can say. He thanks Green for all he's down and hangs up. A horrible restless energy pulses through his body. All he can think to do is run, exercise, something to make this bad energy leave his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final part of the prologue.  
> It's a little rush in editing, but I wanted to get this out before I leave back to school.  
> The next part is a little easier for me to do hopefully that will be out before the end of the month.  
> I'm also trying to experiment in my writing style, I'm not sure if it's improving or the same, haha.  
> Thank You for Reading!


	4. Qui n’avance pas, recule (Chapter one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets an opportunity.

During Christmas day, Red was awakened by the blaring ringing of his pokegear. He fumbles around to sit up in bed and answer the damn thing. Once he had, Leaf says, “Red remember to meet us by Professor Oak’s lab, so you soon.” And the line was disconnected. Red just rubbed his head and threw the gear back down on his bed. He just sits there, waking up. Pikachu comes and rubs against his trainer, almost giving purrs. He rechecks the pokegear for the time. “9: 5 5 AM” He rushes to get out of bed, He slept longer than he expected. He shouldn't have put a blanket over the window. He rushed downstairs, giving a wave to his mother's "good morning." Pikachu trotted after him.

Red hides his bed hair with his cap. And walks the short distance to his friends meeting place. Pikachu jumps on Red's shoulders finally catching up to his trainer. Leaf has a grin on her face already. Leaf waved as red approaches them. Green just lean against the wall, giving the nod of acknowledgment. This is the first time he really since Green, as a gym leader he's been quite busy. He did see his gym when Leaf took him. But he's mostly hanging out with Leaf or running errands with his mom since Hibiki guilt tripped him in spending more time with her. Not that he minds. But it's strange the three of them together like when they were kids. Leaf circles around him, "Did you just get that jacket?" Red nods.

"It looks very nice on you." Leaf said giving her approval, then greets the electric Pokémon. Red offers a slight nod of 'yea’ although he thought, 'don't be too proud I didn't buy it.'

"So." Green starts, grabbing both of their attention. "Where shall we go?"

"Oh, let's walk down to the pier." Leaf said, excited. "We haven't been there a while, together." Complying with Leaf’s wishes they begin walking down.

"So, do you have anything to say?" Green asked. Red looks over at him. He would (maybe) if he could, but for some reason, he feels like he can’t now. Any progress he made had vanished, or maybe it was a dream and there was no progress at all, Red can’t tell now.

Green sighed, and Red couldn't tell if it's in annoyance or disappointment.

"I don't know how Hibiki could deal spending all that time with you."

"Oh, Green it's not that bad." Leaf tsk.

Green rolls his eyes, "You two have a lot of patience."

"All you have to do is talk, and he'll respond.”

\--***--

_Hibiki was lying in bed, facing the wall, he’s been awake for hours. He and his mother had a misunderstanding which resulted in an argument. So Hibiki's decided to avoid her until he can get over how stupid he was acting. Because the whole thing was stupid and unnecessary, but if that's the case why can't he forget about it. Or, go and apologize like he wants instead of mouthing it to himself. He hears the old's house floorboard creeks and a click of his bedroom's door.  Hibiki to stares ahead at the wall. He returns to reality when the bed shifts, his father doesn't sit on his bed and his brother would flop on it making Hibiki bounce. He turns to lay on his back. His mother pushes his bangs out of the face, "So I was thinking. . ." She paused to gather her own thoughts. "I was thinking since you are going away. Maybe, we can go get you some new clothes. Nicer clothes. Especially if you're going to be working." She pauses again, allowing Hibiki's small reply of 'oh.'_

_"Anyway, a lot of your clothes are old-"_

_"They’re comfortable." Hibiki quietly interrupted._

_"No, I know. But just a few nice pieces that are versatile. Anyway, aren't you the one that's been saying to need to get newer clothes." She laughed._

_Hibiki blinked, she’s right, he has been saying that. It's just that with his mother suggestion solidifies the fact that he's going away, for a while maybe a long while by himself. Green hasn't gotten confirmation of the dates or anything yet or isn't telling him.  The excitement and nervousness are mixed in a confusing combination._

_"Your dad's going to have to stay overnight at work, and Ken just took off. So, it's only you and me today."_

\--**--

Although they call it The Pier. It's just the support poles and some on the boards peeking out of the water. It was destroyed in a big typhoon a while back, way before any of them were born. The three of them use to try to catch whatever creature was close to them. With their bare hands, so they never caught much, but they would throw them back anyway.  Pikachu jumps off his shoulders. Red watches Pikachu curiously taps the wet sand with is paw before jumping back when the wave almost reaches him. Red smiles and gives a slight snort as Pikachu begin to turn it into a game. He looks down the shore-line seeing nothing to his right, but to his left, he watched Leaf who released her Blastoise. She steps back from the splash of releasing him into the water. Laughing as her Pokémon surprise from the immediate cold water.

"Are you listening?" Red jumps and looks to his right Green is standing by him. He didn't really get a good look at him until now. He matured, he means they all did. However, Red never really looked at how grown up he looks until now. It’s been awkward between them ever since Red won, but they both allowed the strain between them to stretch then break. Maybe it's more of Red's fault since he did leave and basically cut off communication with the world. Until Hibiki started to visit, but even then, he never went into depth when speaking of Green. Now thinking of it, Hibiki was cautious around that topic in general.

Green scoffs, breaking Red out of his thoughts.

"I'll take that as a 'No.'" Green shoves his hands into his jacket pocket. Red takes out the notepad and pen he began to carry around. He waited for Green to repeat himself, but he doesn't. So Red not really knowing what to do writes, "How's Eevee?"

Green took a moment, Red thought he wasn't going to answer at all. "He's fine, my sister wanted to groom him sometimes today, so he's there, lazing around the house." Red nods.

Green laugh, in amusement this time, "Is this how you been communicating now?" Red tilts his head, kinda since he been off the mountain anyway, he takes out his pen. Green holds his hand up, "Never mind I'll just ask Hibiki since he actually talks. It’s faster that way." Sometime of silence pass and Green’s expression dims for a moment and looks over to Leaf before staring at the waves in front of them. Red wonders if Green wished back for those days before the journey, when they all were still friends. He means Green was the one who started to pick on him, at first it was funny and not serious, but then it started to get meaner as the time went by. But it was fun back then, playing, going over to each other's home. They can't, or it won't be the same.

"So," Green started. His natural haughty expression returns. Red looks at him. "The old man's talking with a colleague, and they were thinking of sending someone for assistance in his research. I mean the guy doesn't just want help for research he wants to give an opportunity too. A culturally enriching experience too or something."  Green takes a breath.

"Gramps wants to know if you would like to go to Kalos since you're naturally curious you probably would pick up researching easily enough, but you'll also be living in a new culture for a bit, not something anyone can do. Even being in the league and it would be a nice opportunity for you." The words sound artificial, he must be paraphrasing Professor Oak. Green's been to Kalos, Red heard anyway.

"I thought it would be good for you too. . . You have a natural knack for Pokémon which from the guy's research sounds like you can be useful. So, what do you think?" Red's surprise, those where actually Green's words this time.

He plays with the idea of Kalos, he's seen travel magazines of it before. Not getting any responds Green decides to continue, "I talked to Lance and the league, after talking about the pros and you as a human they didn't mind. I mean Lance was quick to agree once he saw how excited...Well, they said they could give a stripe for living, and you're already getting a stripe if you're working so financially everything taken care of. You probably do have to go to language classes there, if you talk or not." Green thought what else could he add before getting an answer. Red still thought about the perfect photographs in those magazines, he knows it's not all like that of course.

Green sighed, "I guess this is the make it or break it deal, Hibiki will be joining you if you go. I mean you not going won't ruin his plans to go. Both Gramps and Lance really would like you two to have that experience. Lance more so him than you, of course." Lance isn't a bad guy however it's kinda clear Lance favors Hibiki more than Red and definitely Green.  Green watched Red's expression as he told him. Red's eyes were bright, and a glimpse of childlike wonder showed, sometimes Red is actually easy to read.

Green smirks, "So, you and Hibiki will be leaving New Year’s Day, then. I think we decided a year stay, or at least that's how long the lease will last."

\---**---

_Hibiki held the clothes his mother gave him to try on. He's hiding in the clothes racks that rows up and down when his mother finds him, he'll have to go try them on and "model" them for her. He lazily looks at the other clothes on their rack feeling the fabric. Maybe pulling something out that looks interesting. Soon he sees an odd sleeve poking out between the garments, a leather fabric. He pulls out a bomber jacket. He's drawn to it but not for himself, he throws it over his shoulders. He wonders more before his mother found him._

_"Oh, that looks nice, but it looks a bit big for you."_

_"It's not for me."_

\---**---

"I told Green he needed to tell you before, but he kept saying "I will later," but what's later going to do now you only have less than a week to pack." Leaf said, she's sitting on his bedroom floor petting Pikachu. Red pulls out his clothes from is drawers and clothes as Leaf told him too, placing them on the floor to go through them. Leaf picked up a shirt that looked way too small. "When was the last time you wore this?" Red shrugs, how would he know, he's barely ever here. "Okay, well let's separate what fits you and what doesn't. I can't believe you have things from before your growth spurt." She laughed.

After everything was separated, they looked at the clothes that would fit. "Well, I can't believe all the clothes that didn't fit you still had. So, are you excited?" Red looks at her.

"You know, about Kalos?" Red nods, he is he needs to look up some stuff up now to see what pokemon are there. He's still in a daze about it actually.

"Ah, you and Hibiki are so lucky. Maybe I'll save some money to visit, then you can show me around," She laughed. Red nods. She laughs louder, "You don't mean that." But Red smiles. Leaf gets serious for a minute, "If you agree, I'll do it. I'm not joking anymore." Red gives a breathy laugh leaning against his bed, and wrote, "You should, it'll be fun."

Leaf smiles.

Later that night Red got his pokegear he is playing around with it trying to decide. Finally, he ended up calling, maybe against better judgment.

"Hello?" A soft, familiar voice answer. Red rolls on his back.

"He-" Red tried to sound out his name.

"Oh," Hibiki laughed, "I was confused. I was like who's calling me from Red's gear. Anyway, what's up?" Red responds in a throaty sound.

"Ah." Hibiki realized Red wouldn't be able to say any words. "I got back from running, I've been running a lot more lately, hah. Maybe it's because I'm not climbing the mountain weekly." Red gives a weak snort.

"Um." Red sounds. Hibiki waits not sure on what to say.

"Oh. Did um," Hibiki begins, his voice quiet like he was sharing a secret. "Do you plan going back to the mountain soon?"

"Uh-uh," Red replies quickly.

"Oh!"

"Is that so? Green talked to you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm kinda surprised, to be honest. I mean not in a bad way, not at all" Red could hear the small smile on Hibiki's face. “This is good news. I'm glad to hear it."

There was a pause before Hibiki decides to continue.

"You know, I'm excited, but I'm still a...Oh, nevermind. I'm just overthinking things. It'll be fine, and fun!" Hibiki softly laughs. Red opens his mouth, but in the background, he hears a muffled voice on Hibiki's side.

"Oh, so sorry, my family wants me to eat with them. I- I'll message you later. Bye-bye or um, Au revoir ." Red hears a small laugh before the dial tone sounds. Red looks at his gear, he decides it's better not to dwell on it. He doesn't want to pressure Hibiki into sharing things that he doesn't want too.

\--. . .--

"Do you not like it?" Kenichi asked.

"Huh? No that's not it. I'm just not really hungry now." Hibiki looks at the piece of meat on his chopsticks, he was organizing his food separating the meat and vegetables, basically just playing with it. Kenichi was watching him for a few minutes before he noticed.

"Why not?" Kenichi continued.

"I don't know, my stomach feels funny," Hibiki said. Kenichi was about to question him more.

"Leave your brother alone and eat, Kenichi." Their father intervened, father doesn't like confrontation or argue while eating and now after 13 years he’s familiar with anything that is precursor into one between the boys.

"Oh. Hibiki, you should've told me I would have made some rice porridge for you. I can still make some." Mother said.

"It's okay, I'll just drink this tea. Maybe tomorrow." Hibiki pours more of the spiced tea into his cup.

\--. . .--

New Years' eve. Hibiki made it to Red's family home, with his bags. He stills feel off. He has trouble focusing, and all these questions or scenario he plays in his head are getting to him, they've gotten worse as the New Year comes closer. In his jacket pocket, he holds the talismans he got from the Shrine his grandpa is at when in Violet city. They're meant for the good fortune and protection.

Red finally opens the door. Red looks rushed but he wordlessly greets Hibiki takes his travel bag for him. Red notice that Hibiki seems to be distracted. He pokes his shoulder so Hibiki can make eye contact with him instead of the floor. Now pointing at him, he became flustered he needs to say something now. Red looks at his head and then rubs the back of his own head. "You got a haircut." Hibiki translate.  Hibiki slowing breaking out of his thoughts run his hand through his long bangs to the close-cut hair in the back of his head. "It's kinda shorter than I wanted. I think the hairdresser was going to give me and undercut. I'm glad I caught her before she did." He said in amusement. And Red takes Hibiki to the living room, Red sets his suitcase down in an empty corner.

Since its New Year there will be fireworks on the beach, Leaf invited them both to come with her and Green. Red’s mom comes in to greet their house guess. Hibiki stands up and hands the brown paper bag he was holding with a bow, “Thank you for allowing me to stay. This is a gift from my family for the new years’.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m glad to have you here.” She takes the gift and holds it in her arm (it looks like an alcohol bottle, probably New year wine) she looks at both the boys. “I’m finishing up dinner now. It should be done in half an hour.” She smiles at Hibiki again, before leaving back in the kitchen. Red signals to Hibiki to sit down and stay he’ll be right back. Red goes into the kitchen where he left the box he wanted. Hibiki is distanced. Usually, he's very comfortable around Red, but there's a tension.

 “Is Hibiki okay?” Red shrugged. After a moment quietly she said, “Ah. Maybe, he’s just nervous for tomorrow. He never had been on leagues trips to other regions, had he?” Red shook his head and thought about it, oh that's right, he probably never been in a plane before then. Maybe he just has cold feet, he'll have to tell him it's not anything to worry about.  Red takes the box he wrapped for Hibiki (his mom added a ribbon) and sit on the couch near Hibiki. ‘Here’ he gestures giving the box to the boy. Hibiki reads the little note

“Here’s Christmas and thank you present.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you!” Hibiki opens it, it’s a marron plaid scarf. With hatch lines of navy blue, mustard, and white. “Oh wow, It’s really soft.” He felt the surface. “I’ve wanted a new scarf.” Red knows that that’s why he bought it since Hibiki sometimes thinks aloud.  Hibiki just holds the box on his lap, he seems to relax some.

“So, um. Are you excited to go to Kalos?” Red nods.  “Me too! I’m glad to be fortunate enough to go.” Hibiki had a gentle smile on his lips. He looks undecided to say more or not.

“But I’m kind of scared, or something,” Hibiki whispered. Red stared at him, he was caught off guard. Hibiki looks at him, “Like a good scared, I think. I mean. It'll be fine, I'm just worrying too much.” Hibiki waves his hand, as in forget it.

 Red’s mom eventually comes out to get the two for dinner. She made a soba noodle dish, the last meal of the year.

Red checks the time 11:00 p.m. Leaf already messaged him that they saved a seat for them, so it's no rush. But Hibiki's been interrogated by his parents long enough. Maybe he needs a break. Red taps his shoulder, Hibiki looks at him and read his face, then the clock.

"Oh, should we head over to the beach?" Hibiki asks. Red nods with a hm. His parents look a little, amazed maybe, how fast Hibiki could read him.

Hibiki waves with a little bow before following Red out the door.

Unsurprisingly the interrogations don't end with his parents, they, in fact, restart once they sit down on the blanket with Leaf and Green.

"Are you excited to be leaving," Leaf asks.

"Oh, of course. I think it'll be a lot of fun." Hibiki replies with none of the hesitations he had earlier. Red thought, what a good actor he could be.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Green jokes after witnessing how Hibiki interprets Red.

Hibiki blankly looks at him, "Huh?"

"Oh no,'" Hibiki laughs, '"I'm just kinda used to it. I mean I've visited Red for, oh wow, a few years now." Hibiki holds out four fingers to himself.  Four years, it's a pretty long time Red thought. "And, I mean you kinda understand your pokemon's body language after a bit, and Once I started hanging out with Red, I started to get the hang of his."

Did Hibiki just compare him to a pokemon? Red quickly jabs Hibiki side, for that. It wasn't hard, but it surprised Hibiki who held his stomach. And there was a flash of betrayal in Hibiki's eyes before he nervously laughed.

\--

The firework was beautiful, vividly colored and loud. Everyone was in awe and cheered at combinations. And once it starts the finale, there was a sadness know you'll never see the same show again.

"Happy New year" Hibiki leaned over to Red.

\--

Red and Hibiki make it slowly up the stairs, Pikachu and Volty greet them at Red's bedroom door. They had to stay since the beach was quite populated and the fireworks may frighten them anyway. Red had already set up a floor bed for Hibiki. At this point, Red just wants to change out of his jeans into sweats and go to sleep. Today made him quite tired for some reason. When Hibiki comes back in his changed into something more comfortable. Hibiki quietly said "Good night" before he laid down.

 

When Red woke up Hibiki wasn't there, he checked the time it's early. Hibiki has trouble sleeping in new places, so it shouldn't be too surprising he's awake before him. Red changes and takes his suitcase down to the living room. He walks into the kitchen to find his mother and friend at the table. He notices both Pikachu and Volty were hiding under Hibiki's chair, they probably were fighting for Hibiki's lap. Until his mom told them to get down.

"Good morning, Red." His mom greets him.

"Goodmornin'," Hibiki greets, holding the mug between his hands tightly.

"Come and sit we were waiting for you. Don't worry your dad said to eat without him. He wants to sleep in since he hasn't had a vacation forever." After Red sat, she said, "I made your favorite." She dishes it out for them. He guesses his mom is excited too. She lays out the rice, soup, and a fish fillet. The pickled vegetable and rolled omelet are set out in the middle. It's a simple meal, but his mom always made it the best. Their meal started in silence until his mom started to ask Hibiki things, what's his favorite breakfast, oh he cooks with his mother a lot. What does he like to make with her? Hibiki then begins to share some stories of his home life. Telling her he has a brother Red's age. His mom rhetorically questions if that's why he got along with Red so well.

 

It's time for goodbye, Red's mom hugs him tight. For a small woman, she has a lot of strength. She even embraces Hibiki, not as long, and Red thinks he hears her whisper "Thank you." Red's dad even came to say his goodbyes. He hands Red a baseball mitt, a bit worn. Red places his hand inside, it fits now. "Your's is too small to fit now, so you can borrow mine until you come back." Red smiles. They give their final wave goodbye. Red's mom and dad kind of look funny standing stand by stand, his tall dad and his mom barely reaching his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied, it took me two months to write this haha. One day I will learn to balance school and hobbies.  
> I keep going back and forth on what should be added where and when. So I hope the flashbacks (the italic) doesn't confuse too much.  
> I sometimes feel like I need to build things up, espeically longer stories.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it, critics are welcome or any question really.  
> Thanks for Reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
